Język pingijski
Jezyk pingijski konlang, który jest połączeniem angielskiego, niemieckiego i polskiego. Ojcze nasz: Jamei Fadno, vĭtš bĭt in skæ Sæt tei neum Koum tei kingeihhæs Bi tei voul Tou ynd in skæ, tou ynd an Erda Dæei tei brĭt gyf jæm dedæ Ynd otgyf jamei voinulm Tou ynd jam otgyfĭm ot jamei moukvoinulmynom Ynd nĭe lĭd jæm to tempts Bæt delĭvr jæm ot evĭlno. Æmen GRAMATYKA (Z PRZED MARCA 2011 ROKU) Oto jego cały alfabet: Są także dwuznaki. A - (czyt.) a Æ - (czyt.) au B - b C - ts TŠ - pomiędzy "cz", a "ć" D - d E - e F - f G - g (z przydechem) H - (prawie nie wymawialne, lecz zwykle wymawia się jak yi) HH - h I - i Ǐ - ij J - j K - k (z przydechem) Q - k' (miękkie k) L - l M - m N - n Ň - ń O - o P - p (z przyd.) R - r (bardziej drgające) S - s Š - pomiędzy "sz", a "ś" T - t U - u V - pomiędzy "f", a "w" X - ks lub kc (przed albo po "e") Y - y Z - dźwięczne "s" Podstawy: nǐe - nie ta - tak ' Zaimki osobowe:' Ja - Ja Tu - Ty No - On, Ono, To Na - Ona Jam - My Tum - Wy Nom - Oni Nam - One (kobiety) Nom - One (dzieci) Pani - Naj Pan - Noj Panie - Najm Panowie - Nojm Państwo - Tujm Jeśli chcemy powiedzieć o czymś co było lub jest w dużej odległości, dodajemy prefiks "od" do zaimka. Samo "od" znaczy 'tam'. Np: od + nom = odnom tam + ci, oni = tamci ' Liczba mnoga:' Liczbę mnogą w języku pingijskim tworzy się w bardzo łatwy sposób. Musimy dodać do słowa "-m" na końcu. Lub "ym w przypadku trudności wymówienia (np. przy wyrazach zakończonych na głoskę 'n'). Dla przykładu: hhæs + ym = hhæsym dom + y = domy Czasowniki: Czasowniki odmieniają się w prosty sposób: Do czasowników dla osoby 1. ("Ja") dodajemy "-ǐ" (jeżeli zakończony jest na spółgłoskę) lub "-j" (jeżeli na samogłoskę). Tu - "-t" lub "-yt" No/Na - "-n" lub "-yn" Jam - "-ǐm" lub "-jm" Tum - "-tm" lub "-ytm" Nam - "-nam" Nom - "-nom" Tujm - "-tujm" Nojm - "-nojm" itd ... Np.: læhh (kochać) Ja læhhǐ - Ja kocham Tu læhht - Ty kochasz No/Na læhhn - On/Ono/Ona kocha Jam læhhǐm - My kochamy Tum læhhytm - Wy kochacie Nom/Nam læhhnom/læhhnam - Oni/One kochają Nojm læhhnojm - Panowie kochają Orzeczenie tworzy samo zdanie tj. w polskim, w hiszpańskim... Czyli nie jest konieczne ciągłe dodawanie zaimka do orzeczenia. Chyba, że jest taka potrzeba. _____ ZASADA I Jeśli stoją dwie litery (lub dwa dwuznaki HH, a także np. N i Ň itd.) koło siebie po połączeniu wyrazów, musimy zawsze (bez wyjątków) je złączyć. Dla przykładu: am + mat = amat (prefiks o zgromadzeniu, grupie) + materiał = skupisko materiałów _____ Odmiana czasownika 'być' ("bi") Ja bǐ Tu bǐt No/Na bǐn Jam bǐm Tum bǐtm Nom bǐnom Nam bǐnam Mieć (miv): Ja mǐvǐ Tu mǐvt Na/No mǐvyn Jam mǐvǐm Tum mǐvytm Nam mǐnom Nom mǐvnam (Zawsze przy zaimkach takich, które wyznaczają szacunek do kogoś, czyli Noj, Naj... kończymy w czasownikach tym zaimkiem. Np.: Noj mǐvnoj - Pan ma Zaimki wyrażające posiadanie: Mój, Moja... - Ĭ Twój - Tei Jej/Jego - Naǐ /Noǐ Nasz - Jamei Wasz Tumei Ich, tych - Namei/Nomei Pana - Noǐ Pani - Naǐ Panów - Noǐm Państwa - Tuǐm Pań - Naǐm Zaimki dopełnieniowe: Mnie - Jæ Ciebie, Cię - Tu Ją - Næ Jego - Nou Nas - Jæm Was - Tum Ich - Næm/Noum ' Liczebniki:' 0 - zer 1 - æ(nǐ) 2 - tve(r) 3 - ther 4 - fer 5 - pver 6 - xer 7 - sver 8 - gher 9 - nder 10 - tner 11 - tner æ(nǐ) 12 - tner tve® 13 - tner ther 14 - tner fer 15 - tner pver 16 - tner xer 17 - tner sver 18 - tner gher 19 - tner nder 20 - tve®tner 21 - tve(r)tner æ(nǐ) 22 - tve®tner tve® 30 - thertner 40 - fertner 50 - pvertner 60 - xertner 70 - svertner 80 - ghertner 90 - ndertner 100 - hhouder 101- hhouder æ(nǐ) 200 - tve® hhouder lub tve(r)hhouder 1000 - æ touser 2000 - tve® touser lub tve®touser 1000000 - æ milloner mylić ze słowem 'milioner', milioner w pingijskim to "millonerno" Liczebniki porządkowe tworzy się poprzez dodanie "-ei" na końcu. W ten sam sposób tworzy się ze słów innych przymiotniki i w podobny sposób zaimki wyrażające posiadanie. Dla przykładu: 1. - æei lub ænǐei 2. - tvei lub tverei 3. - therei 20. - tvetnerei 21. - tvetner æ(nǐ)ei 1000000. - millonerei Kolory i odcienie: kolor - kælor czarny - blakei niebieski - blæei żółty - jeulei czerwony - redei pomarańczowy - orgei zielony - grenei fioletowy - purpei jasny - lasei ciemny - darkei ciemny zielony - darkei gren(ei) Gdy odejmiemy "ei" od przymiotnika oznaczającego kolor, powstanie rzeczownik. Np.: grenei - ei = gren zielony - (sufiks "ei") = zieleń Wszystkie słowa zakończone na "-ei" to przymiotniki. Szyk zdań, złożenia zdań twierdzących, pytających, przeczących oraz pytań przeczących: ' Szyk zdania:' Kolejność przebiega następująco: podmiot -> orzeczenie -> dopełnienie Czyli identycznie jak w polskim czy angielskim. Czyli np.: No mǐvyn ket. (On ma kota.) Przeczenia: Jeśli chcemy utworzyć przeczenie, musimy dodać "nǐe" przed orzeczeniem. Np.: No nǐe mǐvyn ket. (On nie ma kota.) Pytania: Tworzy się podobnie jak w angielskim. W pytaniach orzeczenie jest na początku, a podmiot na drugim miejscu. Np.: Mǐvyn no ket? (On ma kota?; Ma on kota?) Pytania przeczące: Tak samo jak zwykła pytania, tylko z "nǐe" na początku. Nǐe mǐvyn no ket? (On nie ma kota?; Nie ma on kota?) _____ ZASADA II (KONIUGACJA) Przy czasownikach modalnych, które mają jedną sylabę oraz mają tylko samogłoskę "i" (takie jak: miv - mieć; bi - być), przy odmianie, samogłoska "i" zmienia się w "ǐ" (Æ jest częściowo samogłoską). _____ Prefiks "s" lub "ys" pełni prawie taką samą funkcję jak w angielskim "ing", czyli "s" dodajemy zwykle do czasowników. Ale czasem też do innych części zdań, chociażby może do przymiotników. Dla przykładu: raiv + s = raivs rysować + (prefiks 's') = rysowanie, lub też ołówek Dodawanie do przymiotników 's' nabierają wartości materialnych. Np.: væhh + s = væhhs miękki + (prefiks 's') = poduszka, narzuta Przymiotniki i przysłówki: Przysłówki tworzy się poprzez dodanie "eyh" na końcu przymiotnika zamiast "ei" Np.: hhapei - hhapeyh (szczęśliwy - szczęśliwie) bætei - bæteyh (piękny - pięknie) ' Stopniowanie:' Stopniowanie w języku pingijskim jest bardzo proste. Musimy tylko dodawać do przymiotnika w stopniu wyższym "-r" na końcu, a w najwyższym "-st".Np.: bætei -> bæteir -> bæteist piękny -> piękniejszy -> najpiękniejszy Nie ma nieregularnych przymiotników. Stopniowanie przysłówków robi się w podobny sposób. Także dodajemy "r" i "st". Tylko odejmujemy "h". Czyli dla przykładu: væseyh -> væseyr -> væseyst mądrze -> mądrzej - > najmądrzej Czasy: Czas przeszły: Tworzy się poprzez dodanie na końcu czasownika końcówkę "-æd" Np.: reud + -æd - reudæd czytać Odmiana w osobach czasowniki w czasie przeszłym jest podobna, dodajemy "æd" po odmienionym w osobie czasowniku: Ja reudǐæd Tu reudytæd Na/Na reudynæd Jam reudmæd Tum reudytmæd Nam reudnamæd Nom reudnomæd Czasownik 'być' ("bi") odmienia się jako jedyny w czasach nieregularnie: æd Ja ædǐ Tu æt No/Na ædyn Jam ædǐm Tum ædytm Nom ædnom Nam ædnam ' Czas przyszły:' Czas przyszły polega na tej samej zasadzie co czas przeszły, z tą różnicą, że dodajemy na końcu "ue", zamiast "æd" Czyli np.: reud + ue = reudue Czasownik 'być' ("bi") odmienia się jako jedyny w czasach nieregularnie: ueb Ja uebǐ Tu uebt No/Na uebyn Jam uebǐm Tum uebytm Nom uebnom Nam uebnam Rodzajniki określające: de - ten, ta, to... od - tamten, tamta... (tam) æ - taki, taka, (jeden)... Łączniki: Łączniki stawia się przed rzeczownikami, aby określić przypadki. Lecz 'e' rzadko się stosuje. '-Na, -no' Te powyższe zaimki mogą stac się prefiksem. Np. metereolog + no = metereologno metereolog doktor + na = doktorna lekarka Np. słowo doktor nie może zostać bez -no, -na. REFORMA (NIEREGULARNOŚCI) Od marca w 2011 nastąpiły nieregularności w pingijskim. M.in. w podstawowych czasownikach, jak np. być, mieć, chcieć, lubić itd. (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Aoz9Xf6rYyU&feature=channel_video_title)